Klonoa Returns!
by nulyak
Summary: Klonoa the Dream Taveler, Lolo, and Popka are now on a new adventure! The King of Sorrow has risen, and who can stop him! Will Klonoa triumph over Sorrow? Does Lolo have feelings for Klonoa?Contains HUMOR,ACTION,light ROMANCE, and VIOLENCE.
1. Klonoa's Return of Dreams:1

Klonoa Returns! Lunatea's Battle!

Klonoa: Wahoo! This will be awesome!

Popka: SHUT UP you IDIOT!

Lolo: (On the ground in prayer) Please let me be a priestess in this!

Me: This is my first Klonoa fan fiction! IT WILL ROCK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One day on Lunatea…

"Congratulation Lolo and all." The High Priestess said. "You are now a priestess! And one of the best I have ever had." Lolo smiled and was happy.

She wanted this for a long time but it never happened. It was one year since Klonoa left. She was very sorrowful at first (If you don't know what sorrow means its sadness) but soon she was great.

During her year she worked hard at learning spells and now has succeeded. Popka thought she was getting weird. Why? Because she talked about Klonoa a lot and he found her kissing her pillow. "What are you doing ya dummy!" he would say. Lolo would wake up and blush at her pillow.

It was obvious that she liked Klonoa. That was probably her favorite topic.

"So Lolo," a new priestess in white said. " I cant believe you actually became a priestess. I mean your so lame."

"I did it though didn't I! HM!" Lolo answered. Over the year she had become more confidant, short tempered for things that were personal to her (She'd deal with the stress at her home), and a little outspoken. Not as much as Popka though.

" Well I guess its all because of your boyfriend," another priestess said.

"NO, NO, NO! He-he-he's now my b-boyfriend! Besides he left this world last year!" Lolo said blushing and waving her hands. The others looked at her slyly.

"Really? Well I've heard from a certain dog like thing, that you kiss your pillow and moan all over the night 'Klonoa'." Another priestess said.

Lolo thought. 'Popka! I'll get that dog-clown-thing!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later Lolo went to the Sea of Tears. She had built a yellow wooden house their so she could stair at the same sea she met (Guess who) Klonoa.

"POPKA! I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled. Popka got up from the fire and ran away outside. He ran around the land. He ran to a cave as Lolo followed.

"Um! Don't hurt me! YOU IDIOT DON'T HURT ME!" Popka said in fear. Lolo had a fist in the air and was ready to punch Popka in the face!

Suddenly wind collected around the sea. Leafs appeared and the blue winds were becoming lighter. Suddenly something dropped in the sea causing a splash.

"HUH! Its, its!" Lolo said. "KLONOA! KLONOA IS BACK!" she was too surprised to see that he was underwater and not swimming.

"YOU DUMMY! Klonoa is drowning!" Popka said. Lolo was out of her trance and jumped in the sea and found Klonoa.

She went to shore and Popka was there to meet her.

"HE COULD DROWN!" Popka yelled at Lolo. "DO CPR! DO CPR! HURRY!"

Lolo blushed. 'Well its not like I'm kissing him…but still…' she thought to herself. "HE WONT MAKE IT YA DUMMY!" Popka said.

Lolo went into action and put her lips on Klonoa's and breathed air in. The whole timed she blushed. She pushed his chest so that water what spit out.

"COUGH, COUGH!" Klonoa spat out water. Lolo put her lips on his again and didn't notice that he coughed water up.

'Huh…I'm back in Lunatea…and…and…. Lolo is kissing me?'

Klonoa opened his eyes and got up pushing Lolo back. "UH! Lolo? What-Huh-Eh-No-You-Kiss-Eh?" Klonoa said very fast.

Lolo was speechless. "It was um…CPR…" Lolo said. She burst into tears and hugged Klonoa. "KLONOA IS BACK!" she said. Klonoa hugged her back for comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klonoa: Why did I have to appear less in the chapter!

Lolo: I liked this chapter…

Popka and Me: What the heck is wrong with you Lolo.

Lolo: YOU TYPED IT! AND I LIKE WHAT YOU TYPED!

Me: Just shut up. Anyway…Please review eh! Come on guys review!


	2. Klonoa's Return of Dreams:2

Klonoa: Heh! Yeah I am back!

Lolo: Hooray!

Popka: AW MAN! That dummy Klonoa is back!

Lolo: (gasp) Popka! Why would you say that!  
Popka: Did I say that out loud! That was a joke.

Lolo: (Thoughts: Klonoa is such a hotty hot hotty!)

Klonoa: I want to go get some burgers!

Popka: I have to go pee!

Lolo: I'm like a baby-sitter sometimes.

Me: Weirdo. Continue the story! First Klonoa fan fiction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later after Lolo and Popka found Klonoa, Lolo wanted to show Klonoa her new home. Klonoa smiled and walked with them to their house.

They talked about what happened the whole year they were apart (Klonoa 2 on GBA didn't happen the same way in my story, just to let you know).

"So Lolo," Klonoa began. "You've gotten taller and I see you're a priestess! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Klonoa!" Lolo was blushing a bit. "It was a little tough but I did it!"

"So Klonoa what have ya done?" Popka asked.

"I entered a contest and became the Dream Champion! Also I have learned to use my ring without any supplied power!"

Lolo looked at Klonoa. 'This means if we go on some adventure I will get to spend time with him outside the ring!' she thought in joy.

It was getting colder and colder as they walked on the shore. Lolo shivered. Klonoa looked at her and unzipped his shirt to reveal another blue shirt that was sleeveless. He put his blue jacket over Lolo.

"You look cold," he said. "Take it."

"T-t-thank you," she blushed a little more. 'he gave me his jacket.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon they arrived at the house. They opened the door to a green panted house and a carpet floor. Their were a few pictures on the wall and white kitchen. Upstairs there were two rooms. Popka had a room that had pictures of wrestlers.

Lolo's room was pink (Of course) and had pictures of Klonoa, Popka, herself, and all of them. Klonoa walked in and scanned the room.

"You did this?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lolo answered.

"You did awesome," Klonoa said.

Lolo blushed a bit. "Thanks," she said. "It took a while but…I got it. You think it….looks nice."

"Yeah! I've said it like a thousand times!" Klonoa said.

She blushed as she thanked him. "Hey! I've said it to Lolo," Popka ranted beside Lolo until she gave him a half-second DEATH GLARE.

"Oh I get it…" Popka said with his arms crossed. "you like hi-" Lolo gave Popka another glare.

"So, what's going on with the Kingdom of Sorrow?" Klonoa asked.

"Well now," Lolo began. "Leorina is the Queen of Sorrow." She started remembering what happened on the outskirts of the Kingdom.

"How long?" Lolo asked out of thin air. "How long will you be staying Klonoa?"

Klonoa looked up and thought. "I don't know, honestly?" He looked down at his ring. "Though my grand father said that I could stay in another world forever, depending on the circumstances."

Lolo was a little sad and happy at his answer. She new he wanted to be at home because that's were he was raised. But she was glad that he could stay there with her forever more.

"HEY KLONOA! WANNA SEE THE HIGH PRIEST?" Popka asked (Actually, more like yelled).

"Sure!" he answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Popka P.O.V.:

Stupid Klonoa! Always mankin' me look bad. We were all walking up the field that lead us to the High Priestess were. Of course Lolo was walkin' beside Klonoa.

"YO! Klonoa! You think you could just fly us to the top!" I asked him sarcastically.

"Sure!" Klonoa ranted.

'This guy can do anything!' I thought in rage.

"Climb on my back Lolo. You too Popka!" he smiled that happy-go-lucky smile of his.

"Don't think so," I told him.

"What ever you say," Klonoa said as Lolo climbed on his back.

He jumped high in the air and caught a gust of wind flying in the direction of palace.

'…………………………..'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal P.O.V.:

Klonoa and Lolo were walking into the palace. The doors opened by themselves.

"I have…been expecting you….Klonoa…"

Klonoa looked at the High Priestess and smiled. " Well Klonoa **koff** koff…koff…you have grown into a young man." She said as she coughed. She took out some tissue and blew into it. "Sorry **Sniffle it's a priestess thing. ** Once every month a priestess gets sick and has mood swings so I may seem very mean sometimes you good for nothing big headed weird looking poorly drawn fake punk rock cat."

Klonoa shed a tear. "I'm punk rock," he said before crying anime tears.

"Sorry," the high priest said. "I really sorry. Dang that kid looks good."

Lolo twitched her eye. She was gonna do all that now. Funny.

"Actually I know that maybe tomorrow Lolo will get it and probably spill all her secrets," the High Priestess said. She coughed again and looked out the window. She wandered what Leorina was doing for a moment………….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You! Your not supposed to….!" Leorina was hit on the ground and Tat was near death. A shadowy figure was above them. It's red eyes glared down at them.

"You forgot….all of you forgot once HE came back," the figure said.

"I'll take the Kingdom! I'll take it back!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klonoa: Who the heck is it!

Leorina: Medic! Medic!

Klonoa: HAHAHAHAH! You got you butt kicked!

Popka: YEAH! You keep actin like that and I think I could like ya Klonoa!

Lolo! Please Review this! The dude that made it got tired of saying it….

Me: MMMHHHM HHKM! UNTIE ME! UNTIE ME NOW!  
Figure: idiot. Just plain idiots.

Lolo, Klonoa, Popka, Leorina, Tat: WHO THE Heck ARE YOU?


	3. Klonoa's Return of Dreams:3

Klonoa: Well the story gets interesting! YEAH!

Figure: MWAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHaHAHAHAhAHAHAhAHAH!

Lolo: You think ya made that laugh long enough?  
Figure: Drop dead.

" Gasp!" the High Priestess said. "Klonoa you must go to the Kingdom of Sorrow! Something is wrong! Very Wrong!"

Klonoa looked confuse.

"GO ALREADY AND TAKE LOLO YOU STINKING (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) cat thing!"

Klonoa sucked up a tear.

" Before you go…. Cough…. Take this…" the High priestess said Klonoa walked up to her and was tapped on the head.

"What was that for?" Klonoa asked. Suddenly his blue shirt turned white and then the collar rose up and covered his mouth.

"These new cloths will allow you to move faster. Also I healed your body. Lolo, take him to the kingdom using that teleportation spell. But still you will have to navigate through the kingdom."

"Thanks!" Klonoa said before turning to Lolo

He grabbed her hand and nodded. Lolo blushed in a very deep red color. She closed her eyes still with a blush and chanted silently. Popka sat there and watched everything. Then his eyes popped up! "Hey wait! What about-" But it was too late. They were gone but for some comical reason, you could still see Lolo's huge blush.

They appeared at the door of the kingdom. They looked down and around there surroundings. It was sunset and everything almost looked the same besides the fact that flashes were seen coming out the top of the tower.

"Manyo! This is going to be very hard isn't it!" Klonoa said. He smirked and grabbed Lolo's hand again thus turning her red again. Hey shot a moo and did a double jump except for this time her flew high into the sky almost at the top. He caught a ledge and busted in a window with Lolo still in hand.

"So all we need to do is get to the bell right?" Lolo asked Klonoa.

"Guess so," he said letting go of her hand.

He ran with Lolo at the same passé. Suddenly a spike suddenly popped up from the ground that Klonoa and Lolo both dodged but another came behind them. They continued to jump over the spikes carefully until the path was basically filled with them. "Lolo watch out!" Klonoa jumped in Lolo's way and was stabbed in the chest by the spike. His mouth coughed blood out and he fell backwards onto Lolo.

Lolo P.O.V.:

I cursed out loud to the heavens after ten minutes of picking Klonoa of the ground and through the spikes. The only man I every loved is dead! And I felt so sorry for myself and for him.

"I never told you Klonoa that I….I….I…" I began to cry on his shirt. He sacrificed himself for me and while I looked up at the bell hovering above my head I cursed myself for never saying anything when he first got back.

I put my head on his chest and I heard a cough. " Lolo, it is kinda hard to breath with you on me…' Klonoa said getting up. I gave him a really big cheerful hug! "KLONOA!"

Normal POV:

"All of you forgot again," a voice said. Klonoa and Lolo looked up to see a figure emerging from the sky. "That last year made me happy…but now that Klonoa is back! I want to kill him! NOW!" the voice said.

"WHO are you!" Klonoa demanded. The figure smirked.

" This time Dream Traveler, I did not bring you this far. Your return does not help sorrow become a part of every day life," the figure said taking of it's cloak. Klonoa looked surprised and Lolo gasped. " I see. The cat does indeed have your tongue….you do remember me…. The King of Sorrow…." Sorrow said. (That's what they will call him for the rest of the fiction).

"Sorrow! I thought you were dead!" Klonoa exclaimed.

"No…I just laid dormant enjoying the life of peoples misery all throughout Lunetea. But the girl…the one named Lolo…. She has forgotten sorrow and thus everyone else has….once you left this world….she was always sad no matter what….and when others see that sorrow….they feel for her and also are saddened….she was the true…. Reminder of Sorrow," Sorrow explained in a monotone voice. "Now you are back Klonoa, and the sorrow has been eliminated from her mind…she obviously has deep fee-" Sorrow stopped noticing Lolo's death glare (Yeah it is that scary).

"Anyways, I think I will have to kill you to make sure that SORROW STAYS!" he exclaimed. Suddenly a metal ball with a spike at the top (Ya know what I mean) appeared.

Klonoa grabbed his ring and charged his power up.

"WIND BULLET!"

"ELECTRIC STAB!"

Klonoa's wind bullet hit the metal pointy thing that had lightning coming out of it's rear (I don't mean it like that OK) that was attached to Sorrow's palm.

"Die!" Sorrow exclaimed pushing Klonoa back. The whole world was dark for that moment. Everything stopped for one person laying next to a near dead Tat.

"I must get the ring!" Leorina said reaching for it. Once in hand she mummered something at the now seemingly evil king. "Drop dead you….!" She shot a red wind bullet at Sorrow's leg.

"Huh!" He looked to the side and the bullet hit his leg. "YOUCH!" he said ending his attack and Klono's Wind Bullet reached his chest.

"LEORINA!" Lolo exclaimed and ran to her. She healed her body and Tat's. "No, he isn't dead yet! Lolo take us to the High Priestess's tower! NOW!" Leorina demanded. Lolo nodded and they were gone leaving the sea-green cat there opening his eyes.

"Your death Klonoa is coming, as well as many other enemies in the future," he said in a creepy tone.

Klonoa: Dang it!

Lolo: MAN!  
Popka: You hate me don't you?

ME: Yes. Youre just annoying to me sometimes ya comic relief character!

Popka CRY

Sorrow: Why did I have to come back

Figure: Yeah…."

Sorrow: You cant be here! Your supposed to be me.

Figure: Shut up! (Kills king of Sorrow)

Me: Well we got a back up actor for that guy! Come on out!


	4. Klonoa's Return of Dreams: end

Klonoa Returns!

Klonoa: 1st SHOT!

ME: Dude….you don't have that attack yet.

Klonoa: oh.

Lolo: NKOHPJKSHFUSHPFUDSPHFUW

Klonoa: say what?"

Lolo: What the heck did you just type

Me: Beats me….i just felt like it

Popka and Sorrow: I hate everything.

Me: I hate Popka for some reason. Back to the fic!

"blah" Normal talk

'blah' thoughts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: Sorry it's random I'm just trying to get to a certain part.

"Ant that's what happened," Lolo explained. Popka stuck his lip out for not being there constantly. Klonoa looked down at the floor. His own grief was overwhelming himself. They were at the High Priestess's temple.

He began to talk though his mouth was covered by the shirt collar. " I'm not strong enough to fight him. I know it's true." Klonoa looked down and cursed.

"Klonoa don't-" Lolo tried to calm him down.

"No…. I must train hard! But who can help me….?" Klonoa looked down. He tugged down his neck collar and showed his mouth..

"Klonoa," Gloria (Wasn't that the High Priestess's name?) started. " I know someone named Toushi that is a fighting genius. He lives in the Kingdom of Confusion."

Klonoa snapped up and looked at her wide-eyed. "Really?"

"Yeah." She said blankly.

"YATTA!" Klonoa exclaimed. "Yes!"

"But listen up Klonoa," Gloria told him. "I shall set up a tournament one month from tomorrow. Once you come back meet up with me at 1:00pm. Lolo, Popka, I believe you guys should train too just incase."

Lolo nodded. "OK Klonoa let's pack up," Gloria interrupted her.

"Actually you have to stay Lolo. The Kingdom Toushi lives in is in another dimension. Only Dream Travelers can go into the realm. If you try you will die." Lolo looked saddened at what Gloria said.

Lolo nodded instead of arguing. She walked out the door and Klonoa followed. Popka ran after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Note: The other thing in this story besides action and romance is humor)

They were at Lolo's house. Leorina was staying there for a while and Tat stayed in Popka's room. Klonoa was looking at the clock in the guest bedroom.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Over and over again. It was almost midnight. He wasn't sleepy at all. Suddenly Lolo came in her pajamas. Well actually a bra and panties.

"Uh-uh-uh Lolo?" Klonoa blushed. "H-h-hi! W-whaz hapenin!?!!!"

Lolo looked sleepy and yawned. "I (yawn)- had a bad dream," she said as if she were still a little child.

"Can you tell me… a story… a nice one that'll (yawn) help me (yawn) sleep? Please." She said.

Klonoa blushed and without warning Lolo got in his bed.

"Well once upon a time…. There was a girl named Goldilocks," Klonoa started telling the story of the Three Bears. Soon he and Lolo both fell asleep on each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the morning…..

"AHAHHAHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lolo screamed and slapped the (beep) out of Klonoa! "You PERVERT!"

Klonoa was on the floor and his nose was bleeding. "ACH! Ach ach ach!" he tried to talk Lolo got up and covered her black bra and panties.

"Lolo!"

"Lolo!"

Popka and Leorina came in. They gasped.

"But… Lolo you got in the-" Klonoa got smacked again .

Klonoa got up and ran into the bathroom and started crying.

Lolo screamed out bad things at him while trying to break down the door. Klonoa peed and started to cry. "I hate this…..WAH WAH WAH! MANYO!" Klonoa cried (literally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later Klonoa , Lolo, and Leorina, left and traveled to the Kingdom of Confusion. They traveled through a desert and a large field. After many hours of walking, they came across a dark landscape. There was no grass and no water. Lightning struck in the sky and wind blew everyone back.

"Manya!" Klonoa said quickly. He felt a cut on his check.

"In this place, there are spirits that can kill with swift invisible knifes," Leorina said. Klonoa stepped forward and felt a deep cut on his leg. He saw some kind of portal in the sky and snickered.

"There." Klonoa said. "Time to go!"

Klonoa was getting ready to nab a Moo but felt someone tug on him.

"Huh?" he asked but soon was met with a passionate kiss on his cheek by Lolo. She stopped. "Good luck…." She said. " I'll train too! I wont be the only one who fails!" Klonoa blinked and nodded. "GOOD LUCK TO YOU TOO LOLO!" Klonoa said. He nabbed a Moo and jumped. "WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He flew into the portal and soon he appeared in a new dimension!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later………………

"wake up kid! Don't make me shove booze down you mouth," a voice said.

"What! UHF! I'm too young to drink booze!" Klonoa said. He woke up and was face to face with a wolf like creature. He was a white-grayish color and had a jacket wrapped around his neck. He had black pants and a black shirt. His eyes were yellow and his hair was straight.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Some call me Toushinitokokolimanitachimastonameouquanstikopopounoticahllioas! But kids call me Mr.Toushinitokokolimanitachimastonameouquanstikopopounoticahllioas. My friends call me Toushi the Ultimate Dream Traveler!"

Klonoa grinned happily and rose up. "YES! I've been looking for you Toushi! Listen I need-" Toushi interrupted me. "Training? Yeah I knew you were coming kid." "My name is Klonoa the Dream Traveler." "Whatever…. Anyway I know you need to be stronger to beat the King of Sorrow. Think his real name is Edward….. or something…. Yeah I'll train ya! If you're READY!"

Klonoa nodded and soon the training began!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DAH!" Sorrow grunted as he tried his new attack. "NO! I need to try more! Curse of Sorrow x10!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leorina was on the ground panting. "no….wont let him win! He makes me sick!" Leorina started again. "Wind Take Down!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dang! This crap isn't working!" Lolo covered her mouth. "I shouldn't say things like that but…! SWITCH SPIRIT! HERE I COME POPKA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Now I'm at the part I want to be at! Don't say anything bad about this fic!


	5. Klonoa's Battle of Dreams: 1

Klonoa Returns!

Saga: Klonoa VS Sorrow Saga

Chapter Title: Battle of Dreams: 1

"Welcome all, welcome all, the tournament is about to begin in 2 hours!" 

Lolo, the priestess looked up at the intercom. She was wearing a black shirt and black pants.. She had on red shoes and Popka walked beside her. He was naked (As usual).

"Don't worry Lolo!" Popka exclaimed. " You'll win for sure!"

"I don't know about that…. Though I haven't seen Sorrow anywhere….," Lolo assured. "But I'm not worrying about that. I haven't seen Klonoa-kun anywhere."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, YA KNOW!" Popka screamed at her.

Lolo nodded and walked forward. It was time for the tournament to go on. They trained for a long month for this battle. (See Klonoa Returns 1st part)

She walked to the participants signing booth. She saw someone dressed in black shorts and shirt with a neck collar that must have covered his face…or at least half of it (His back was turned). He had a black tail and black maple flap ears. His hat was black and had a white pacman symbol on it. The one thing she noticed most was the ring in his hand.

"Klonoa-kun?" Lolo asked silently. "Klonoa-kun!"

The man in black turned around. You couldn't tell if he was smiling or not because his mouth was covered. But you could tell he was surprised.

"Lolo-chan? Popka-kun?"

"Klonoa it really is you!" Lolo exclaimed. She hugged Klonoa and he hugged her back with one hand.

"Well, well, well, so this is Lolo I presume?" A voice said.

"Oh Toushi-sama," Klonoa said. "These are my friends, Lolo and Popka."

Toushi gave Klonoa a look and Klonoa nodded in agreement.

"Sorry guys, but I have to finish signing up and get ready to fight him." Klonoa walked off. Lolo frowned and Popka flicked Klonoa off for being rude.

Later (About 1 hour and 50 minutes)

Lolo, Klonoa, Popka, Toushi, A Giant Moo, Leorina, A Poison Moo, all stepped out to the field. It was large and round and made of clay and stone. The arena was . Surrounding the field was a crowd in the stage.

A cat like woman stepped up to the participants. "Ok dudes, now you see I'll tell you dudes what other dude to fight." She scratched her butt .

"…………………………Anyways" She continued. "Well I'll tell ya who all of you are fighting.

Klonoa VS Poisin moo

Lolo VS Giant Moo

Leorina VS Toushi

Popka VS Sorrow"

Klonoa and the others nodded. Leorina raised her hand. "What happens if that last fighter doesn't show?"

"He will be disqualified…Any more questions? Didn't think so."

Klonoa stayed cool. His eyes were extremely tense. Lolo looked at Klonoa. "Klonoa-kun…."

"Alright now step off the stage everyone. Klonoa and Poisin Moo stay and get ready!" 

The others stepped off the ring and walked into the participates building to watch the fight.

FIGHT ONE! KLONOA VS POISIN MOO

Klonoa took a stance with his ring. He looked at the small Poisin Moo's stomache. Klonoa grinned and and dashed at the Moo!

"Wind Saber!" Klonoa yelled out and a energy sword came out the ring.

Klonoa jumped in the air and drop kicked the Moo first. The Moo moved out the way. Klonoa quickly ran towards the Moo again. He slashed down on the Moo and cut down! But at the same time the Moo stuck it's claws into Klonoa's black shirt.

"KLONOA-KUN!" Lolo yelled.

Blood dropped down….

To B Continued!

Please don't say anything mean!


	6. Klonoa's Battle of Dreams: 2

Klonoa Returns!

Saga: Klonoa VS Sorrow Saga

Chapter Title: Battle of Dreams: 2

"Klonoa-kun!" Lolo yelled in worry.

Klonoa frowned as blood dripped out his mouth. The Poison Moo grinned and dug it's claws in Klonoa deeper. 

Klonoa yelled In pain as the claws were killing him. Klonoa took the beating but after five seconds he grinned.

"I would get away if I were you," Klonoa said calmly. The ring glowed white and was surrounded by lighting and wind. "Back off!" Klonoa yelled. "Thunder Hurricane!"

And as the name suggest a tornado surrounded by lightning swept the Poison moo of it's feet. The Moo floated in the air surprised and immobilized.

"Here we go!" Klonoa said and jumped into the sky. He shot out three wind bullets and popped the Poison Moo!! Before he hit the ground he let his ears help him float down.

Klonoa made contact with the ground and snickered. "YES! Wahoo!" Klonoa jumped in happiness of beating his opponent. The crowd cheered wildly for him as he walked off the arena. As the people cheered him he blushed and smiled a goofy smile.

He walked into the participants building and the other's congratulated him.

"Klonoa! I knew you could do it!" Lolo shouted. Klonoa smiled and thanked her. He turned around and was confronted by Toushi. "Klonoa. You need to remember what I said before this started?" Klonoa nodded and frowned.

Lolo frowned and walked out the building. 

Next fight: Lolo VS Giant Moo.

Lolo and the Giant Moo were only a few meters away from each other. They waited for the proctor to tell them to fight.

"Alrighty. You can start killing each other."

Back in the building Toushi was scolding Klonoa.

"I told you that you have to be calm. Quiet, Emotionless to beat Sorrow. If you don't you cant you **_that technique! _**Got it!" Toushi yelled which brought everyone else's attention to Klonoa .

"Yes sensei." Klonoa said. Klonoa looked down in shame but the sound of the proctor woke him up from his down fest.

"AND THE WINNER IS LOLO!"

Everyone that was watching the fight and not watching the fight were surprised except Popka.

_"I knew her new attack would work."_ Popka thought.

"Lolo walked into the building blushing.

"Lolo! You don't have a scratch on you!" Klonoa said in shock. He took out a napkin and wiped off the blood stain on his shirt.

"You didn't see me…" Lolo looked down as her bravado was struck down.

Leorina turned around and asked Klonoa a question. "Yo. Do you think he will come?" 

"Yeah he's definitely going to come!" Klonoa assured.

Leorina nodded. She walked to the window and jumped out to the arena.

Toushi disappeared onto the arena.

"OK dudes you can start your fight now."

Leorina backed away from Toushi and took out a small sword. She dashed at him and tried to cut his chest but missed. Toushi disappeared and kicked Leorina in the butt. She blushed and glared at him. "Pervert."

"I never said I wasn't," Toushi said. He pushed her with his foot and she flew towards the edge of the ring. "Leorina took out her fake ring. "I had to practice this attack and change its name but it rocks!" Leorina's red ring shot out a giant wind bullet. "Cloud Bullet!"

The Cloud Bullet came at Toushi. W/ his hands in his pockets he kicked the Cloud Bullet back. "Oh Crap!" Leorina shouted. She quickly took out a white piece of cloth. "I give up!! I give!" She closed her eyes and the blast exploded. Toushi had destroyed that Cloud Bullet with his foot. "I knew you would give up if I hit that back."

Leorina was surprised. "You're fast and strong!"

"Yeah but that took me a while. I had to train with a guy from another planet called earth. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog if I recall (Watch out for Cross overs).

"Sonic the Hedgehog eh? I'll remember that name." Leorina said. She stood up and walked towards the building. Toushi walked beside her and put his arm around her neck.  
Leorina blushed and continued to walk.

"Oh Crap….Popka said in the building. If Sorrow comes I'll be killed!"

Klonoa smiled. "If he would try to kill you in the match I 'll step in."

Popka breathed in relief. He jumped out the window and onto the ring. He was sweating bullets.

The proctor yawned and looked around. "OK…well sense Sorrow is not hear Popka-"

The proctor stopped and stood still.

"Hello….I believe it's my turn." Said a mystery voice in her ear.

"hn." The proctor said. "You are so lucky dude."

"Luck isn't a factor." 

"Well I guess it isn't then. Well lets get started with the next macth. Popka VS Sorrow!"


	7. Klonoa's Battle of Dreams: 3

Klonoa: YOUR GONNA GET YOUR BUTT KICKED!

Popka: NOOOOOOOO!

Lolo HAhAhahahahahahaaHa!

Me:……………….:( Not funny/

Toushi: FREAKSHOW BABY , BABY ON THE DANCE FLOOR THERE'S A FREAKSHOW!

Popka stared at the King of Sorrow. He was beginning to sweat and stepped back. Sorrow was frowning and glaring at Popka, his stare making Popka doubt himself.

Sorrow stepped forward. He stuck out his hand and pointed his palm at Popka. He closed his palm for half a second and some how, Popka was blown back out of the arena.

The match was over. Sorrow walked off the arena with his eyes closed.

"THE WINNER IS THE KING OF SORROW!" The proctor announced! No one clapped. No one cheered. No one made a sound.

The medics ran to Popka. His outside body was not injured but his internal wounds were…and his pride. He began to cry.

Sorrow walked into the building. He began to walk up the stairs to the participants' room. He entered the room and walked towards Toushi, then Klonoa. 

"Klonoa…" Sorrow said.

"Sorrow…" Klonoa said back. Sorrows eyes flared at Lolo who was starring at him.

Sorrow nodded and walked into a corner. 'Klonoa,' he thought. He was remembering the first time they met.. He starred at the floor. "I was too easy on him that time." He was thinking to the more recent battle. "I didn't attack with all my force that time… but this time…I'll kill you."

The proctor called all of the participant to the stage for the final rounds.

"OK dudes, we randomly selected the next fights. It goes as followed…

Toushi VS Sorrow

Klonoa VS Lolo," the proctor ended.

Lolo was shocked. Klonoa and her were….fighting?! How could she fight Klonoa, the one she loved so, so, so, so, so , so much!

Toushi, on the other hand, was happy. He was going to get to fight the King of Sorrow. Toushi grinned and looked at Sorrow. Sorrow was looking back. 

'Perfect!" Sorrow thought. 'This will be a great warm up.'

The proctor yawned, and used her tail to scratch her head. "The first match is Toushi and Sorrow. The rest of ya can just wait outside cause your going to fight after there done. "

Klonoa sat on a chair beside Lolo. He looked at Lolo.

"I'm sorry Lolo-chan," Klonoa said. Lolo looked back at him. "For what?" "For ignoring you. You know I wouldn't do that without a reason right?" Lolo nodded. "I need to be calm until this tournament is over. It's crucial that I do so." Klonoa stopped talking. Lolo smiled a rare smile. It didn't look happy nor sorrowful. It was encouraging. "When we have to fight, don't hold back Klonoa-kun." Lolo said. Lolo could tell Klonoa was in a state that anyone he couldn't fight anyone he knew personally.

On the arena, Toushi was cracking his fist. Sorrow stood still ready to fight.

"OK, you guys kick each other's butt now." The proctor announced.

Toushi jumped back and then dashed at Sorrow. Sorrow tried to punch Toushi in the face but Toushi disappeared.

"So fast!" Sorrow said silently to himself. Toushi popped up behind him and kicked him in his back. 

Sorrow got on his feet.

"What's wrong **Edward**?" Toushi asked sarcastically. Sorrow grew angry at him.

In rage, Sorrow unleashed a barrage of punches at Toushi. He stopped and jumped into the sky. He came down and tried to drop kick Toushi in the head. The attacked t connected and an explosion occurred. The black smoke was like a veil because the people couldn't see what happened next.

The smoke cleared and it was clear that what happened.

Toushi had his fist on Sorrow golden collar. Sorrow was covered in electric energy. But it wasn't his attack.! It was Toushi's!

Sorrow was stunned. His body was completely numb. He couldn't move.

Toushi grinned. He pulled back and watched Sorrow fall to the ground. Sorrow was drooling. If Sorrow stayed down for 10 more seconds he would be disqualified.

10: Toushi walked around Sorrow impatiently

9: Sorrow looked angrily at Toushi.

8: Toushi sat on Sorrow.

7: Klonoa was looking seriously at Toushi.

6: Lolo watched amazed.

5: Leorina cheered Toushi on.

4: Toushi grinned and said that it was over.

3: Sorrow's hand flinches.

2: Sorrow is surrounded by an orange aura.

1: Sorrow yelled.

0: Small drips of blood dripped into the sky.

"SENSEI!!!!" 

Klonoa:…U suck

Sorrow: U suck more

Klonoa: Nu uh!

Lolo……………………………………………

Popka: Me no own Klonoa.


	8. OVA! Pizza part one!

KLONOA RETURNS OVA: Pizza Deliver!

Manager: Leorina

Deliver Boy: Klonoa

Assistant Deliver Girl: Lolo

(Note :Nothing in this story really happened in the story line cause it takes place somewhere between the Battle of Dreams and the Return of Dreams…. I just wanted to have one funny story with the same material.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK!" Leorina shouted at Klonoa. They were at Priestess Hut and Klonoa was getting scolded. "You gave Priestess Hut a bad name with your bad service! NOW! I'll give you three more chances! Now go make the pizzas and deliver them to this kingdoms!!! Do I make my self clear?"

Klonoa gulped. "Y-y-yeah! No d-d-d-d-doubt!

Later…..

Klonoa and Lolo were walking to their first destination. They had to get all of these delivered by 5;00 pm no later. Lolo was holding the list and times.

"First we have to get the pizza to Joliant. OK Klonoa-kun, it's for the Queen of Joy. This shouldn't be too hard." Lolo said. Klonoa gulped praying to Claire.

Soon they managed to make it to Joliant. They came across the haunted house.

Lolo shivered. "P-p-please don't let this be the place!" Lolo begged.

"Dat's da place home dog," Klonoa said.

"OMG, are you talking street?" Lolo asked.

"Word," Klonoa said. "We need to get this pizza to everyone so Mrs. Bossy don't get all up in my grill!"

Lolo sighed. She walked into the haunted house as bravely as she could. (Which wasn't so brave cause she peed on herself.)

"YO! Anyone up in this crib?" Klonoa yelled.

Their was silence. An evil laugh was heard.

"Welcome to-"

"Dog! Shut up! Your intro is like is like whack!" Klonoa interrupted.

A ghost appeared and was frowning and Klonoa. It walked through Lolo and she screamed.

"Oh my Goddess!" Lolo fainted and Klonoa picked her up. He dropped her lazily.

Klonoa gave the ghost the pizza. It opened the box and was enraged.

"….YOU FORGOT MY DIET DOCTOR. CLAIRE!" The ghost yelled. Lolo woke up and looked at the ghost. It's eyes began to fall out and it's body was moving in weird and **_disturbing_** ways. Lolo fainted again after peeing herself (Again).

The ghost rushed at Klonoa and head butted him in his… (-beep-)!!!

Klonoa flew out the door and landed outside of the ghost house.

"Darn it….That really hurt." Klonoa felt on himself with pain. Lolo was just waking up from her faint. She struggled to get up. She reached into here pocket and took out the list. No profit.

Lolo frowned and dragged Klonoa out of Joliant. 


	9. Klonoa's Battle of Dreams: 4

Klonoa Returns Normal.

Toushi and Sorrow were very close. No one could tell you was hit. Sorrow glowed orange then blue.

He looked up at Toushi and yelled. "Ready..! GO!!!!"

At the same time Toushi yelled. "Wind Claw!"

Toushi tried to smack Sorrow in his head with the Wind Claw but Toushi was hit with Sorrow's Electric Stab( From chapter 3). Toushi flew into the air he spat out blood and was about to fall out of the ring. Sorrow jumped at Toushi who was still in the air. "Rah!" Sorrow yelled. He flew above Toushi (He could fly in Lunetea's Veil) and drop kicked him in his stomach. Toushi fell down into the grass.

Toushi was lying on the ground for a moment. Then he got up with only a bit of blood on his lip. "Well you fight well Edward." Toushi said and yawned. He disappeared before Sorrow (AKA Edward) got mad.

Toushi appeared in the participants room. "YO!" He yelled as if nothing happened.

Klonoa. "Sensei! You all right?" Klonoa asked.

"Yeah he's strong! I could've beat him but I think that's you're job. I may not have been able to pull off _that attack _cause I used it so many times trying to make you understand it." Toushi took a breath. Klonoa blushed at the little embarrassment.

Klonoa stopped blushing and frowned. _"I've got to fight Lolo, of all people,"_ Klonoa thought. He thought about Lolo and his "Feelings" toward her. Lolo did the same.

Klonoa began to walk down the stairs to the ring with Lolo beside him.

" Lolo, I wont-" Klonoa began but Lolo put her finger over his mouth. Klonoa was shocked and embarrassed.

"Shh…don't talk. We'll talk later after you beat Sorrow if you get to him." Lolo said. She had grown to be a fine girl. She was wearing (Sorry guys, earlier I the fiction I wanted to tell you that she was wearing the following) a black short shirt that showed her smooth and skinny stomach. Her pants were black as well and she had red gloves. To Klonoa, she was actually looking…well….sexy. She'd be 14 next week.

Klonoa and Lolo walked onto the stage.

"You two lovers ready?" The proctor asked.

"WE AIN'T LOVERS!" Klonoa and Lolo said at the same time.

"Yeah, sure… Well you can start," The proctor said as she backed away.

Lolo ran to Klonoa at normal speed. She lifted a fist and punched Klonoa in his face!

"OMG!!!!!" Klonoa yelled. He flew back to the edge of the ring. He was bleeding from his nose. You could see a tears in his eye.

"What the heck!? Lolo what kind of dog gone training did you go through! That really hurt!!" Klonoa said

Lolo looked embarrassed. "Oh! Sorry Klonoa-kun I didn't mean to hit you with 10!"

Klonoa looked scared. "10? Oh my goodness. I better not get hit with 100!" Klonoa struggled to get up.

Klonoa dashed at Lolo with a Wind Saber. He swung it several times not touching Lolo.

Klonoa tried to stab Lolo without hurting her to much, just enouch to push her back. It worked and he hit her arm. Lolo was pushed back with a scratch that was bleeding on her arm.

She ran back at Klonoa with a fist that scared Klonoa very much. "25!" Lolo hit Klonoa in his gut.

She then hit him up into the air with a barrage of 25 hits. Lolo did a back flip and hit Klonoa in his chin knocking him back. He flew out the ring towards the crowd.

"No!" Klonoa said and began to flap his ears. He floated in the air and flew back into the ring. "Wind Bullet Barrage!"

About 30 small Wind Bullets came at Lolo. She charged up her fist. The bullets came at her. She punched out into the air.

"50!"

And with that one punch Lolo sent a shock wave of energy through the air partical stopping all of the Wind Bullets.

Klonoa looked stupid. "Lolo….chan?"

Lolo snickered.. Her feet glowed and she jumped in the high air. "Ho-Kaze-Tsuchi-Mizui-Rai!" Lolo yelled! "Nature Bringing Pain Stomp!"

As the name suggest, Lolo stomped her foot on the ground. At the exact moment her foot made contact with the ground, Fire (Ho), Kaze(Wind), Tsuchi(Earth) Mizu(Water), and Rai(Lightning) through the tile cracks of the arena.

"Not good!" Klonoa thought. He put the ring in his pocket and clapped his hands as if he were praying. "RAH!"

Klonoa's energy surrounded him as if he were in a sphere. The ground under him was gone and was replaced with a small crater wider than Klonoa. Lolo felt his power raise to a new height.

In the participants room, Toushi flinched. "No, that kid!" Toushi ran to the window and pointed his hand a t Klonoa. "Suppress….!" He said silently.

Klonoa energy wave disappeared and he was hit by what was left in Lolo's attack. Klonoa moved back a bit.

Sorrow realized the amount of energy that was released was Klonoa's.

"What was that energy?" Sorrow said.

How do you guys like it? I think this could be my favorite chapter right now.


	10. Klonoa's Finale of Dreams: 1With OVA

KLONOA RETURNS

"What the heck?" Lolo looked at Klonoa who was completely untouched by the attack. Klonoa was smoking and he was a bit scratched up.

Klonoa looked up into the participants building. Toushi was looking down at Klonoa furiously. Klonoa gulped then nodded in a sort of fearing way.

Klonoa activated the Wind Saber again. He didn't move.

Sorrow walked to the window to watch the rest of the fight. "Da-dang…" Sorrow muttered. His fist clenched and he began to bleed from his palms. "That no good…"

Back on the arena Klonoa was thinking. He had to think of a way of beating Lolo without hurting her anymore than he was about to. He looked at Lolo more thinking of a way. Klonoa's eyes went up and down her body both thinking about a strategy and how good Lolo looked to him.

Klonoa blushed still thinking of a way. Lolo saw him looking at him like this causing her to blush. She shook her head and put on her game face again. She ran at Klonoa with one fist ready to make friction with Klonoa's face. 

"Priestess Palm 50!" Lolo rushed an open palm at Klonoa but Klonoa dodged. Her hand was glowing pink. She ran at Klonoa and tried to hit him several more times with no effect. Lolo jumped over Klonoa and turned around while his back was still turned. She tapped him on his back lightly.

Klonoa felt this tap and collapsed. He fell to the floor and yelled in pain. Klonoa struggled to get off the floor. He then ran up to Lolo and tried to hit her with the Wind Saber. Lolo dodged all the attacks. Klonoa tried to hit her in her leg and made contact.

"Ouch!" Lolo screamed in tremendous pain. Lolo went flying back to the edge of the stage.

"LOLO! You all right?" Klonoa took a step forward. Lolo kept gasping in pain over and over again.

Lolo struggled to get up. She got up on her feet barely. "Ok…If….you want to…play ROUGH!" Lolo yelled at him.

She stuck out both of her hands and position her fingers into a strange position. Her hands and her body glowed pink. Lolo strained herself. Klonoa just stood still without moving.

"Body Change," Lolo thought quickly. A pink light dashed at Klonoa quickly and hit him. Lolo and Klonoa's souls switched places.

Klonoa-LS grinned. ( Klonoa-LS will be what I call Lolo when she is in Klonoa's body and Lolo-KS for Lolo's body) Lolo-KS fell down. Not used to Lolo's body, Klonoa tried to stand straight. 

"COME ON! KLONOA FIGHT HER! SHE'S JUST A GIRL!" Toushi yelled at Klonoa's body. No one else knew what happened.

Klonoa-LS rose her hand. "I, Klonoa the Dream Traveler…" She was going to forfeit for Klonoa and he couldn't do anything.

"Wait LOLO! Don't!" Klonoa yelled in Lolo's body. "Can I just do something for a minute?"

Lolo sighed and nodded impatiently.

Klonoa scratched Lolo's chest feeling itchy. "Whoa…their like cautions that I can walk around with! No wonder I cant walk straight." Klonoa yelled at her . He came up with an idea. "W-w-wait I know!"

Klonoa got in a sexy pose and started singing.

"BUM! MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD AND THEIR LIKE "IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS! DANG RIGHT! IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS I CAN TEACH YOU! BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE!"

Klonoa continued singing the rest of Milkshake. Lolo blushed in fury and embracement.

"Hey Lolo! There's something in this shirt that's bothering me so I'm going to take it off," Klonoa said getting ready to take his (Lolo's) shirt off.

Lolo, afraid of what could happen, stuck out her (Klonoa's) hands out and switched back. There souls felt a cold sensation as they switched bodies.

"Ah that's better," Lolo said. Her body was still in one position. Her hands were on her shirt that she was about to take off. Her bra was showing. Lolo quickly put her shirt down blushing. She rose her hand and yelled "I GIVE UP!"

Lolo ran back into the participants building followed by Klonoa looking triumphant.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT KLONOA!" Lolo yelled at him. "I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO EMBRACED…!"

Lolo slapped Klonoa twice using 70! Klonoa went flying into the wall, blood hanging from his nostrils. "I'm sorry! I just never knew much about the female body being a Dream Traveler! No school!" Klonoa told Lolo. Lolo turned around from Klonoa.

"Crap. Toushi-sensei is rubbing off on me…" Klonoa muttered.

Back on the stage the proctor announced that the next fight would begin in one hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  


EXTRA OVA PART 2 (Pizza)

"OK Klonoa we have to go to Mira-Mira and deliver this cheese pizza." Lolo said walking slowly with Klonoa. "I hope we don't mess up…"

Klonoa gulped and held on to the second pizza box. Klonoa and Lolo were talking on the Ark that was about a mile away from Mira-Mira.

Soon the Ark stopped and Lolo and Klonoa jumped off. Lolo landed on her feet and looked up. Klonoa didn't land yet.

"Klonoa-kun! Where are you?" Lolo yelled staring into the snowy sky. Suddely she heard something. Klonoa was screaming helplessly. He was clutched in the giant bird, Polonte's foot.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Klonoa yelled with the tears in his eyes. The bird dropped him for yelling so much.

"Klonoa!" Lolo yelled in worry! Klonoa hit the ground about two miles away! A giant explosion of snow could be seen from several hundred miles away. The clouds from the crash fogged Lolo's ability to see.

She rushed forward not knowing was she was going. Lolo began to run faster and faster until she stopped. The smoke cleared and Lolo stopped.

"Hey…the snow is really light…! It's like standing on a cloud of nothing!" Lolo said. She bent down with her eyes closed but with a smile on her face. She felt down on the snow. "It's so soft! Like I'm standing on air!" Lolo opened her eyes and looked down. She was standing on air!

"Dang…" Lolo said before she came tumbling down to the low ground. "Oh my Goddess!"

Lolo closed her eyes ready to die…but not really.

Later….

"Oh my head!" Klonoa awoke with blood on the snow where his head was. "Oh god…" Klonoa passed out again.

Lolo awoke right after Klonoa did. "I'm not dead…?" Lolo looked around and saw Klonoa. She ran to him and looked at his unconscious body. "Maybe I shouldn't…" Lolo said to herself. "OK just once." Lolo started to touch Klonoa's face lovingly for about 10 minutes straight. She blushed highly when she thought about what she was doing and how this would affect her later.

"Lo-Lolo?!" Klonoa woke up and Lolo quickly jumped back. "I was shaking you awake!"

"OK." Klonoa said plainly.

The continued walking in the snow until the reached the city. "The address is 111 Indecision Road. They walked up to the road and looked for 111. The two were having a hard time finding the area.

Klonoa walked up to one of the Mira-Mirans. "Hey! Where's 111 Indecision Road?" Klonoa asked.

"It's left of, no right of Blake Street no Green Street…But then again maybe it's right of Blake Street but no it's Up of Yellow Snow Street or no…. It's right of the….Burger Shop…oh no way it's where." The Mira-Miran kept on pondering on where 111 was.

"Oh yeah….Indecision…" Klonoa said. He took a deep breath and then looked at the Mira-Miran's house. "What the heck! 111!?" Klonoa held his mouth out. Lolo looked and grew angry at the Mira-Miran.

"Here! IS! YOUR! PIZZA!" Klonoa gave the Mira Miran her pizza. "60.99!" Klonoa demanded.

"OK!" The Mira-Miran said. "No wait you got it wrong. No you didn't But maybe!"

Klonoa rose his fist in an instant! "YOU BETTER PAY!" Klonoa yelled in fury.

" OK! OK!" The Miran said in fear throwing the money.

OK! Let's go!" Lolo said as she ran away from Mira Mira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klonoa: Poo….Popka sucks

Me: Please Review.


	11. Klonoa's Finale of Dreams: 2

Klonoa Returns

" Blah" normal

"_Blah" thoughts_

(Music)

(Klonoa 2 PS2 High Priestess of Sadness)

"Good luck Klonoa-kun…" Lolo said affectionately as Klonoa walked down the stairs to the arena. "IF you can't fight I'll through the towel in for you…"

"NO! Don't help any bit Lolo-chan! I can beat him! I know I can!" Klonoa looked more serious than he had every been. There was a fierceness in his eyes.

They came to the door and opened them to reveal the arena. Klonoa smiled. "Here I go!" 

Klonoa ran up to the arena. The crowd was cheering wildly. The proctor gave a sarcastic laugh and then lazily spoke to the crowd. "Here! Kaze no Klonoa VS…!" The proctor made a semi dramatic pose. "Edward "Sorrow" the 2nd."

Klonoa blinked at the name. _"The 2__nd__…? He inherited the Kingdom of Sorrow…"_ Klonoa looked at Sorrow as he walked on stage. "Maybe that's a cause of his sorrow…" Klonoa whispered.

Sorrow stood looked at Klonoa, his eyes were red as they always were but something was different. He was in a strange mood it seemed. Not happy nor completely sad. He was anxious.

"Aright! BEGIN!"

(Revival of Sorrow from Klonoa 2 PS2 version.)

Klonoa ran at Sorrow screaming his battle cry. The Wind Saber appeared and Sorrow backed up. His palm was closed.

"Sorrow Jab!" He yelled. Sorrow pushed his hand toward Klonoa and Klonoa was hit with an invisible wave. There was a tear in Klonoa's eye.

"What…? That energy was like the hit of energy Popka got hit with!"

(Cursed Leorina Starts after the beginning sequence of the music)

Klonoa got up and swung his Wind Saber towards Sorrow's arms. Then his legs. Klonoa backed Sorrow up to the edge of the arena. Sorrow punched Klonoa in the gut. Klonoa spat out saliva. Sorrow jumped back. Klonoa yelled in pain. Klonoa looked in his eyes. He was the young Sorrow killing people because they hated him. He then saw Sorrow kill the people tat he loved. Klonoa shivered.

"G-grandpa…Popka…Toushi…Leorina….Tat….Lolo!" Klonoa eyes opened wide, his cape flew off his head.

Klonoa struggled to get up. "You're out of your MIND!" Klonoa stuck his ring at Sorrow's chest.

"Wind Bullet Barrage!" Over 30 small wind bullets came at Sorrow. They all hit his arms that were in the guarding position. Sorrow looked out at Klonoa. Klonoa started running at him.

"Take this!" Klonoa was 4 inches away. The Wind Saber was aimed for Sorrow's hands. Then Klonoa disappeared.

Sorrow looked stunned as so did the crowd. Then out of nowhere, Klonoa was behind him in the blink of an eye! Klonoa cut his arm then kicked Sorrow.

Sorrow flew to the other side of the arena. He looked puzzled. Klonoa, that fast? Sorrow grunted and got on his legs. "Alright then…" Sorrow spat out blood. He ran at Klonoa with a fist but missed. He unleashed a barrage of punches with no prevail

(Music Off)

Lolo looked astonished. Toushi looked proud. Everyone, including Leorina looked stupid.

Klonoa dropped kicked Sorrow then uppercut him. Sorrow growned in agony.

"Stupid…" he muttered under his breath. Klonoa looked happy. Happier than he'd had been in a month.

Sorrow got up and calmed himself. "OK…I admit you are strong," Sorrow said calmly. "But, you wont be able to win this match! Officially you will lose! "

Klonoa smiled. "Well I oughta beat you before that happens!" Klonoa half said half laughed.

Klonoa spreaded his legs. He stretched his arms down towards the ground, his right hand holding his left hand. The ring was glowing blue, then yellow. All of a sudden the sky turned black. Clouds were filled with lightning and thunder. Suddenly, water came rushing upward through the cracks. Lightning and water covered the ring turning it into a glowing sphere of energy!

Klonoa grinned. "HERE! TAKE THIS!" Klonoa dashed up to Sorrow quickly. IN a matter of seconds, Klonoa's hand pierced Sorrow's flesh!

Klonoa yelled the name of the attack. "1st SHOT!" Klonoa's hand was in Klonoa chest, barely away from his heart. Klonoa stopped the attack. He coughed up blood. Klonoa backed away breathing heavily.

In the participants building Lolo asked Toushi what that attack was.

"It's called the 1st shot…It allows the user to accest lightning and hydrogen to make a powerful stabbing attack. It is one of the strongest moves I've made."

Lolo looked amazed. "WOW! If Klonoa used that 5 more times, Sorrow will be defeated by the 3rd attack."

"But here's the bad part about it Lolo-san." Toushi looked a bit angry. "To do this attack Klonoa must be foccosed on only his goal: TO HIT THE DESTINED POINT. Everytime someone uses this move, it gets stronger by the user's will. "

"Well that's good! What's bad about that!?" Lolo asked accusingly.

Toushi looked down on her. "Look at Klonoa…He looks like he'll throw up and he spat out a good bit of blood."

Lolo looked worried now.

"This attack takes energy and life energy…The first time; he put about 30 of his life in. The next time he uses it he'll have only 50 of his life gone. Next time he'll only be left with 5 of life and stamina… I forbided him using it a third time."

Lolo looked shocked. "YOU IDIOT! Klonoa may die just because you tought him a self killing attack! What the heck is wrong with you!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Lolo fell silent.

"HE KNOWS THE RISK AND HE HAS EXCEPTED IT! HE ASKED ME TO TEACH HIM THIS! HE DOESN'T WANT HIS GIRLFRIEND DEAD!"

Lolo blushed and cried at the same time. On one hand…Klonoa cared, but maybe Toushi was teasing a little. On the other hand Klonoa could die…

Lolo nodded. "I accept that he knows what he's doing," Lolo said half offendedly.

Back on the stage Klonoa was breathing heavily. Sorrow was covering his wound. He looked scared.

"G-get away from me!" Sorrow yelled. "He summoned a charge of lightning in his hand. Sorrow shot thousand upon thousands of small lightning attacks at Klonoa. Klonoa blocked them all but was cut up and burned.

"D-dang!" Klonoa yelled. Klonoa ran around Sorrow. "A-Alright Sorrow, GET READY FOR A WORLD FULL OF HURTIN!"

Klonoa charged up another Shot. "2nd Shot!" Klonoa said quickly.

Klonoa ran at Sorrow. The 2nd SHOT was aimed for Sorrow's heart. "HERE IT GOES!"

Klonoa's hand stretched out. An explosion appeared. A few drops of blood flew out the clouds! Klonoa was on the ground. His arm was stuck in the arena. "Shoot….! Shoot!, shoot, shoot!" Klonoa yelled. Sorrow was untouched. The 2nd SHOT was in the ground. It broke the cement. There was a huge crater. Sorrow looked triumphant but still kind of scared. Sorrow yelled. "Die you demon!" He kicked Klonoa in the face! Klonoa went flying to the edge of the arena.

"Ouch…That hurt…" Klonoa struggled. There was skin peeled off his exposed skin. "No…I missed….Now it's over…" Klonoa coughed more blood out.

Klonoa shivered…

He whispered something to himself. "I'm sorry everyone…I let you down… I let down Lolo…"

Klonoa: 1st ShOT, 2nd SHOT, 3rd SHOT, and then I die….

Toushi: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!

Me: YES! Now this is where I wanted to be in the story!

Toushi: KSFPLNVD:SNF

Me: Da heck? 


	12. Klonoa's Finale of Dreams: 3

"Ouch!" Klonoa yelled in pain. Sorrow had just punched him in the nuts and Klonoa was clutching his stomach

The sky was darker than ever. Klonoa spat out blood then quickly ran at Sorrow, his Wind Saber activated. Klonoa tried to stab Sorrow but missed when Sorrow jumped to his left said.

"Shishi of Sorrow (Lion of Sadness)!" Sorrow yelled. He was behind Klonoa his kicked him in the head sending Klonoa in the air. Then Sorrow jumped into the air and punched Klonoa in the back.

(Music: Naruto Original Soundtrack 3: Oh! Student and Teacher Affection!)

"Shi…SHI!" Sorrow yelled. A Lion made of lightning and thunder shot from his hand and blasted through Klonoa's chest on the opposite side of his heart!

Klonoa hit the ground. Sorrow fell to the ground and landed on Klonoa.

Back in the Participants Room

"No….No….Toushi-sama, You've got to stop this match! PLEASE!" Lolo yelled at Toushi in desperation. Her eyes were filled with clear tears that streamed down her eyes in worry for Klonoa.

"No Lolo! Let Klonoa fight for himself!" Toushi grunted at her.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN?!" A voice said out of no where.

It Popka. He was floating above Lolo wrapped in bandages.

"Popka-kun! This idiot wont let Klonoa get out of this fight! Klonoa is dieing!"

"Lolo….Trust in Klonoa! If you really believed in him you would know he'd win…."

"What makes you think you understand anything about Klonoa?! HUH! WHAT!!!!" Lolo yelled. She was breathing heavily.

"Because Lolo…." Toushi began. "Klonoa…..he's my……."

Toushi took a long pause. Lolo's eyes began to look sharp at his heart.

"I'm his…..Father…." Toushi finished.

Lolo looked surprised.

"But he doesn't know that….And he cant for reason I cannot explain at the moment."

Lolo had a thousand questions in her mind. But she just stared at him then at Klonoa being beat up on.

On the Stage:

Sorrow punched Klonoa sending him backwards. Klonoa slid across the arena almost falling out. Sorrow came at him and started hitting him with a barrage of kicks in his gut. Klonoa stood firm.

"You think that you're…..That you're gonna win?!" Klonoa yelled. Suddenly orbs of blue were surrounding Sorrow.

"Wind Destruction of Sadness!"

The orbs flew at Sorrow but Sorrow dashed backwards. The orbs fallowed him.

"They only track sorrow…and you submit the largest sorrow here!" Klonoa snickered.

Sorrow kept running away from the orbs.

Klonoa spread his legs. He was in the Shot position.

He started feeling pain in his body. Bones cracked in his arm and legs but he knew could still move. This would be his last attack.

_ "Toushi, Leorina, Tat, Toushi, Popka, Lolo….!" _ Klonoa thought furiously. "FOR YOU ALL I SHALL USE THE "FORBIDDEN 3rd SHOT!"

The same effects happened. Sorrow was hit by all the orbs. He looked at Klonoa. Sorrow ran at Klonoa with a fist. "Shishi-Sadness Punch!" Sorrow tried to punch Klonoa. Klonoa tried to stab Sorrow also.

They ran right passed each other. Sorrow frowned and Klonoa snickered.

"Game Over Sorrow….!" Klonoa yelled.

The sky became clear and blue as it originally was. Sorrow spoke. "That's what you think…"

A surge of pain appeared in Klonoa's body. He coughed up blood.

Sorrow did the same. Klonoa dropped to the ground.

"Time to DIE!" Sorrow yelled at Klonoa. It was so unnatural. A being like Sorrow using all his energy to kill in a sunny day.

Sorrow walked slowly towards Klonoa. Klonoa stood up. "NO WAIT!"

Sorrow stopped.

"I need to take my medicine." Klonoa said.

Lolo looked down at Klonoa in stupidity and anger. Klonoa smiled a bit. He took out a huge jug of medicine. It had a sign on it saying: "MUST BE 30 YEARS OLD TO TAKE DRINK!"

Klonoa puts the jug to his mouth and drinks it down quickly. It was all gone by the tenth second of him drinking it.

"Ah! Wellz youz reeedddyzzzzz!! HAHAH!" Klonoa said. "HARE wweeeeeeeee weee goo!zz! Hey…..Are youuuuuuuuz some kiznd of Chicken?"

Sorrow looked weirdly at Klonoa. "What the?

Back in the Participants building.

"NOW! Klonoa will with consciousness show you what he's made of! The ultimate attack!"

Lolo looked surprised. "What is it! Is it big and bright!"

"NO!" Toushi yelled.

"What is it then!?" Leorina asked.

"IT IS!"

Klonoa grinned

"A SACRED STYLE OF FIGHTING!"

A blush was across Klonoa's face.

"KNOWN AROUND THE WORLD AS-"

Klonoa was in a strange fighting stance and hopping two inches off the ground.

"DRUNKEN FIST!"


	13. FINALE!

KLONOA RETURNS THE FINALE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world?" Sorrow gaped.

Klonoa was break dancing and doing the worm. Sorrow looked at him with wonder. So did the rest of the crowd.

"Drunken Fist?" Lolo asked. "That's totally stupid! Yet….brilliant!" Lolo cheered. "GO KLONOA! KICK HIS BU—What the?"

Klonoa took of his shirt to reveal a white black chest. Then he took of his shorts.

"WHOOP!" Someone in the crowd yelled. Klonoa was covered in fur (Like a Sonic Character).

"OH NO I CANT LOOK!" Lolo said covering her eyes. Her nose was leaking out blood.

"Oh my Goddess Claire…" Leorina whispered. Leorina couldn't move. Only stare.

Back on the arena Klonoa ran up to Sorrow. Sorrow tried to punch Klonoa in the face but missed when Klonoa slipped. Klonoa did the worm and slithered around Sorrow.

"What in the world?" Sorrow yelled. "DROP DEAD!" Sorrow stomped his foot aiming for Klonoa's head but missed.

"Whazzap…. Timessss twooooo die…" Klonoa muttered.

Klonoa jumped in the air and did a front flip. He dropped kicked Sorrow thus sent him into the concrete.

Klonoa jumped backwards then slipped.

Sorrow arose from the ground. He was bleeding from his head. "This cant go on…. He's too weak to do any of this…At least he cant do that Shot attack anymore…"

Klonoa got in a strange position. His legs were spread out. His right arm was sticking out towards Sorrow. The other one was scratching Klonoa's behind.

"Oooohzzzzzzz K! Drunken Shoot….I mean Shock…or Shot….whatevasss" Klonoa said. 

He dashed at Sorrow. The Hydro Lightning like attack in Klonoa's hand was bigger than any Bomb.

"TAKE DIS!" Klonoa yelled. His arm reached for Sorrow's heart. Sorrow looked scared. A tear slid down his eye.

"_It's over! NO MATTER WHAT!"_ Sorrow thought.

"YES! GO KLONOA!" Lolo cheered.

A Bright light flared. Explosions were made by the attack. There was a heart stopping silence. A scream was heard.

"KLONOA! YOU DID IT!" Lolo yelled. She looked at the Arena.

The smoke cleared slowly. Sorrow was destroyed forever.

"YES!" Lolo yelled.

"Wait a moment Lolo…the smoke is not gone yet." Toushi said. A hush came over Lolo. She looked down at the stage.

Klonoa was on the ground as well. His eyes were closed. His mouth moving creating a snore sound.

"He's sleeping…." Toushi muttered. "Crud…"

On the stage the proctor walked up to Klonoa. Then she walked to Sorrow.

"Well he's knocked out." She said. The proctor turned around ready to announce a draw when something grabbed her leg.

"What!" She yelled. Sorrow's arm was tugging her pant leg.

"I….win….." Sorrow struggled. He got up on his feet. "C'mon tell me I won…" Sorrow said.

"Yeah…" The Proctor said. "LISTEN UP CROWD! SORROW WINS!"

The crowd gasped. No one cheered. Silence was heard. The proctor took a medal out of her pocket.

"Here. The Medal of Lunetea Fighters." The proctor said. "Oh. And if you want to," The proctor began. She blushed a bit. "You can talk to me later. My names Marry."

Sorrow nodded. His eyes were filled with a Sorrowful Happiness. It was strange. He was sad about something but happy of an offer?!

"Thank you….but I don't know if you'll like it…Maybe if I can overcome the curse of being me…Sorrow…" Sorrow walked off. 

The crowd watched as he walked away. The sun was setting on him. "Not yet….Sorrow is coming back but not forever…."

Sorrow walked off until he disappeared.

It was night time. Lolo, the High Priestess, Toushi, Popka and Leorina were watching Klonoa walk off towards the Sea of Tears.

"I must be going…" Klonoa said. "I have to go back home for a while Lolo."

Lolo nodded. "I understand. It has been along time. It's still ok to cry right?"

Klonoa nodded. A tear shed from his eye. He brushed the tears off. "Thank you Toushi, Lolo…I've become stronger and now I know what I must do in this world. Keep it at balance. That was my mission here."

Klonoa waved his hand at them all. "Bye-bye!" Klonoa yelled at them. He started walking. He was so close to the sea.

"Klonoa-kun!" Lolo yelled running at him. She gave him a long hug. Then she kissed Klonoa on the cheek.

"Lolo?"

"Good luck!" Lolo waved blushing.

Klonoa. "YOU TO!" Klonoa waved to them. "See you later!"

Klonoa ran into the sea. He was disappearing little by little. Soon the Dream Traveler was gone…..

XXXXXXXXXXX

Preview!  
"Klonoa….You cannot fight me. You cannot beat me. You cannot even match my weakest attack. I am the Day Dream Traveler."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OVA Ending

(I know it's crummy I couldn't think of anything else.

"OK…the Kingdom of Sorrow…" Klonoa said.

"We got the pizza." Lolo said.

"Let's go."

They walked into the Kingdom of Sorrow. Sorrow was waiting in his chair.

"Here sir." Klonoa said.

Sorrow took the pizza. He looked in it. "Where are the Onions? I need Onions so I can cry! I hate this!"

Sorrow floated in the air ready to kill Klonoa. He punched Klonoa in the nose, mouth, eye, (Beep), butt, shoe, leg, and every other body part.

Lolo took out some popcorn to watch the fight. She took out a burger and was about to take a bite of it until Sorrow looked at her.

He sniffed. "Onions? GIVE THEM TO ME!"

"NO there MINE!" Lolo and Sorrow started fighting. A tooth flew out of Lolo's mouth. A wallet flew out later.

Klonoa picked it up and snuck out of the castle. "Yes!" Klonoa snickered. He walked to the Priestess Hut and gave the manager the money.

"Good. You're fired." Leorina said.

"What?" Klonoa said.

"We got sued for harassment at Mira-Mira. Seems a cat used the Mira-Miran's disorder as a weapon to get cash.

"Oh….sorry!"

"KLONOA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Klonoa: It this the end.

Me: Nope…Not by a long shot! Look out for some specials and Sequals!


End file.
